


Papa knows best

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, Ficlet, M/M, christams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If klaine had gotten back together during "Glee Actually" Papa Burt wouldn't have been surprised.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/36145621177/papa-knows-best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa knows best

"You saw it coming, didn’t you?” Kurt asked his father quietly, happy spark never leaving his crystal blue eyes.

“That’s why you brought Blaine up on Christmas. You knew I needed this to realize what’s the most important to me.” He glanced at the direction of the living room where he knew his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully wrapped in soft blankets.

“I’m not gonna lie, kiddo” Burt replied with a warm smile “I wasn’t sure how you’d have reacted because you’ve always been a stubborn child” he chuckled “But when I saw you two hugging the life outta each other and the way both your faces lighten up like I haven’t seen in a long time, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. And even though I’m not really a romantic-type of a person, I bet a blind and deaf one could tell you were meant to be”

“Thank you, dad” Kurt whispered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“No need to thank me. But I’m happy for you. For both of you”.


End file.
